Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the eighteenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Arri-Gance Gorge district of Evergrace. Plot After the player and Felix were sent by Chief Wakefield to head to mobster Vito Lannuzzi's estate to apprehend the mobster for his crimes, they soon came to the estate before they heard their archivist Skylar scream and they soon found her in the estate's basement, where they found Vito caught in a coyote trap, devoured alive by coyotes. After calming down the angry coyotes down, Felix agreed to question Skylar before continuing their investigation. They suspected Rita after they informed her of her husband’s death, as well gothic anarchist Ashe Monaco and Irish cowboy Bronco Starr. After doing their first survey of the land, they heard a ruckus coming from the living room. After they investigated the living room, they soon discovered clues to suspect Evergrace Prison's warden Frankie Galloway and the mayor of Marblewood Nathan Lindwood before they found out that the killer bit their nails. Soon after, they learned through Rita and Skylar that Vito was a ruthless man and that they fled from Italy to Evergrace to escape his clutches and his connections with the mob. However when the mobster made his way to Evergrace, Rita quickly returned to her husband's side. Shortly after, Jacob came to reveal that Vito was in league with Ivette Halberd as he had found out that he and the war veterans was being kept in a room under the living room. After the Chief tasked Sophia and Jason to recover the war veterans from the living room's secret room, the player and Felix continued their investigation and found enough clues to incriminate Vito's killer to be Frankie Galloway. Upon the discovery that Frankie murdered Vito, Felix and the player then confronted the prison warden at Evergrace Prison. The warden then denied the accusations against him until Felix demanded that Frankie tell them why he betrayed justice despite helping them and Frankie snapped, telling them that he was trying to mislead them away from his plans when they asked for his advice on the Gorge. He then confessed to killing Vito as he had to silence the mobster after slipping up on their plans together. He then explained that he and Vito were the masterminds behind the deadpool operation and the heist in order to carry on further plans elsewhere after Ivette Halberd had helped them in their plans by nabbing the war veterans. However, with his plans botched and the war veterans recovered, he then pulled out a handgun saying that they would be dead too and he would make a run for it. However, when the warden attempted to shoot Felix, Jacob got in front of the senior detective, getting shot in the chest. After he was shot, he then told the player and Felix he was feeling very prideful for helping the police to save the veterans. He then said a goodbye to them before he tackled Frankie with his newly learned boxing skills. Soon after, they both fell through Frankie's glass window that overlooked the courtyard, leading to Felix and the player to witness Jacob and Frankie's dead bodies spread-eagled on the courtyard grounds. After Frankie's confession and Jacob's sacrifice, Chief Wakefield told them that they had to finish the investigation into Vito and Frankie's plans so they could continue enforcing justice. The player and Felix then checked on Skylar, who told them that she wanted to interrogate her mother about her father's crimes. They then went to the villa where they interrogated Rita about if she knew of Vito's crimes. Rita then swore that she did not know and that she can prove it to them by telling them that Vito was in the living room before his death. They then investigated the living room where they found a safe which contained a locked safe with some strange blueprints that they sent to Seamus for analysis. The inventor then revealed that the blueprints was for the Volmalicha infused chloroform that Ivette Halberd used to kidnap the war veterans. They then informed the chief, who told them that the war veteran kidnapping chapter was at last over, but they needed to track down the money and drugs. Meanwhile, the detectives also found some broken pieces which they restored to reveal a pair of car keys. This prompted the detectives to ask Anne-Marie if she was able to discover anything. Anne-Marie then told them that she heard that Vito had planned to run off now that an accomplice had the drugs and money he stole. They then investigated his locked car where they soon found a map with the district of Passion Paradise, a district of romantic getaways, thriving cabarets and saucy brothels. They then concluded that Vito was running away to Passion Paradise and that the stolen money and the Volmalicha drugs was with an unknown accomplice in league with Ivette, Frankie and Vito in the district. Soon after, Rita came to the station to apologize to her daughter for what her father had done and she wanted to reunite with her daughter again. Skylar then accepted her apology and hugged her mother. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told the detectives that Anne-Marie had been officially given her freedom due to her help and that a memorial had been planned to be erected for Jacob. He then told them that they had to investigate further into the stolen money and the Volmalicha drugs by heading to Passion Paradise and investigate the accomplice and their plans. Summary Victim *'Vito Lannuzzi' (found caught in a trap in his basement, devoured alive) Murder Weapon *'Coyotes' Killer *'Frankie Galloway' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect bites their nails Appearance * The suspect has torn clothes Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect bites their nails Appearance *The suspect has greying hair Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect bites their nails Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect bites their nails Appearance * The suspect has torn clothes Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect bites their nails Appearance * The suspect has torn clothes *The suspect has greying hair Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect bites their nails Appearance *The suspect has greying hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer has torn clothes. *The killer has greying hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Basement. (Clues: Victim's Body, Padlock; New Suspect: Skylar Lannuzzi) *Question Skylar about discovering her father's body. (New Suspect: Rita Lannuzzi) *Inform Rita Lannuzzi of her husband's murder. (New Crime Scene: Lannuzzi Villa) *Investigate Lannuzzi Villa. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Photo Frame) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Anarchist's Painting; New Suspect: Ashe Monaco) *Question Ashe about why she was in the Lannuzzi villa grounds. *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Bronco Identified; New Suspect: Bronco Starr) *Question Bronco Starr about the murder. *Examine Padlock. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Coyotes; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Living Room. (Clues: Faded Envelope, Trash Can, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Bribe Envelope; New Suspect: Frankie Galloway) *Question Frankie about the bribe he received. (Attribute: Frankie uses sunscreen and drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threat Letters) *Ask Mayor Lindwood if he knew about the victim's threats. (Attribute: Nathan uses sunscreen) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Key Found) *Analyze Box and Key. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails; New Crime Scene: Villa Fountain) *Investigate Villa Fountain. (Clues: Suitcase, Locked Cacti Safe) *Examine Locked Cacti Safe. (Result: Passports) *Examine Passports. (Result: Skylar and Rita's Passports) *Question Skylar about why her father had her passport. (Attribute: Skylar drinks whiskey punch) *Question Rita about why she fled Italy with her daughter. (Attribute: Rita drinks whiskey punch, uses sunscreen and bites her nails, Skylar uses sunscreen and bites her nails) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Confront Ashe about the bomb she left in Vito's villa garden. (Attribute: Ashe drinks whiskey punch, uses sunscreen and bites her nails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Exterior Patio. (Clues: Secret Room Door, Torn Pieces, Class Photo) *Examine Class Photo. (Result: Crossed Out Faces) *Question Nathan about being the last of Vito's classmates alive. (Attribute: Nathan drinks whiskey punch and bites his nails) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Execution Paper) *Interrogate Frankie about his execution paper. (Attribute: Frankie bites his nails) *Examine Secret Room Door. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Bronco about his knowledge of the secret room. (Attribute: Bronco uses sunscreen, drinks whiskey punch and bites his nails) *Investigate Coyote Trap. (Clues: Sleeping Coyote Teeth, Basket of Tools) *Examine Coyote's Teeth. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Examine Basket of Tools. (Result: Whiskey Flask) *Analyze Whiskey Flask. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has greying hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Fight For Your Pride (6/6). (No stars) A Fight For Your Pride (6/6) *Question Skylar about how she was doing. *Question Rita if she knew about her husband's crimes with Frankie. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Villa Living Room. (Clues: Safe, Broken Pieces) *Examine Safe. (Result: Strange Blueprints) *Analyze Strange Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Car Keys) *Question Anne-Marie if she knew where Vito was planning to run off to. (Reward: Mobster's Face *Investigate Lannuzzi Villa. (Clue: Vito's Car Car Door) *Examine Locked Car Door. (Result: Car Unlocked) *Examine Vito's Car Contents. (Result: Circled Map) *See what Rita wanted to say to Skylar. (Reward: Burger; All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Arri-Gance Gorge